


Lion's Roar

by orphan_account



Series: Voltron Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He only wants to protect what is most precious to him.





	Lion's Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life. Hit me up with prompts on my tumblr: chiroiscanonking.tumblr.com/

Everyone knew the lions could roar and growl and snarl. They were near sentient beings with their own personalities and quirks. Blue loved to be washed while Red would put up her barrier until Lance was practically red in the face. Yellow and Green generally liked to land facing the stars. Black was their stoic guardian. He sat regally and his eyes almost seemed to follow the action around them.

And he could purr. He could purr so loudly that the Paladins had been convinced they were under attack the first time it happened. The rumble had occurred not long after Pidge had brought her brother back from the depths of space. The reunion between Matt and Shiro had been...Lackluster. A firm hug and then nothing more. 

According to Keith, after much prodding, Matt and Shiro had been close even before the Kerberos mission and maybe even closer once Shiro was single again. Even Matt was deeply confused by the sudden change. Shiro barely wanted to be around him and almost seemed to avoid him on purpose. 

But Black... Black purred louder and louder. The hangar shook and Coran worried that the ship might even suffer damage. It was only until Matt stepped into the hangar to inspect the lions did Black’s purrs lower to a pleased rumble. He lowered his massive body down to greet Matt with a low, grumbling purr and the most gentle of touches along his body. The great beast then raised himself back to watch over the hangar. 

The low purr seemed to always trigger when Matt was in the hangar. However if Shiro dared enter the room at the same time Black slammed his massive between the pair as they leaned in for a kiss. 

Months later Shiro was himself again and Black grew silent. “I was only trying to protect you.” The man whispered. “We were trying to protect you.”


End file.
